


Ten Rumple/Belle Drabbles

by Severina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten Rumple/Belle drabbles, various timelines. Includes a OUAT/SGU crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Rumple/Belle Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Each title is a prompt received during a recent bingo challenge. 1000 words total.

01\. **I'm dreaming of...**  
At the Evil Queen's castle. 100 words.

There was a chill draught in the castle, but Rumplestiltskin's arms were warm. He drew her in to his embrace, one long finger tracing a path along her cheek before he bent to her. Her stomach fluttered in anticipation of his kiss.

Belle shivered on her pallet, smiling as she unconsciously tucked the blanket beneath her chin.

* * *

Regina slammed the slot through which she'd been spying on the sleeping girl and pushed past the guard, gown sweeping the floor as she stormed through the castle. This was a punishment! What did the impudent little wench have to be smirking about?

**

02\. **First scene**  
Pre-Skin Deep. 100 words.

It is a small provincial backwater kingdom with delusions of grandeur, yet they have called and he is obliged to answer. What he finds does not surprise him. They have nothing he wants, and Rumplestiltskin's first thought is to let the ogres take them.

Then he sees the girl. Bent over her father's shoulder and studying the defense plans, oblivious – or more likely uncaring – of the disapproving stares of Sir Maurice's counsellors. Arguing with a tall, strapping fellow in the hall – and refusing to back down when he tries to hustle her away.

Rumplestiltskin smiles. He has found his price.

**

03\. **Everyone lives happily ever after – AU**  
In the Author's AU. 100 words.

Rumplestiltskin was home, and just as his name implied her life was filled with sunshine.

She kissed him, set him into his favourite chair, and left him watching over the child while she fetched his tea. All was good in her world – and yet sometimes she had the queerest feelings. Half-memories, almost, of horseless carriages. Scandalously short skirts. A vast library. Of a different, richer, fuller life.

"Belle? Are you well?"

Belle looked up at the concerned face of her husband, and shook her head. Such fanciful notions she had sometimes!

The Light One was here, and everything was perfect.

**

04\. **Space AU**  
Once Upon a Time/Stargate Universe crossover. 100 words.

The hag's power flew at him, catching him off guard. Rumplestiltskin stumbled, arms flailing, the ground rushing toward him. He heard the crack as his forehead hit the curbstone. Then nothing. Oblivion.

Then… the hiss of compressed air.

A cool palm on his cheek, patting gently. 

He opened his eyes, and a face swam into his vision – long dark hair, wide blue eyes. He blinked confusedly. "Belle?"

The woman frowned. "It's me, Doctor Rush. It's Chloe."

He pushed himself to his elbows; took in the dark corridor, his own strange clothing. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore," he murmured.

**

05\. **Better Than Chocolate**  
Futurefic. 100 words.

Rumplestiltskin frowned when Belle again shifted awkwardly next to him. In her last trimester, she was "big as a house" (her words, not his – she was nothing but perfect to him always) and comfort was at a premium. 

"Sit up, sweetheart," he urged. When she obliged, he probed gently at the small of her back.

Her head fell back, exposing the long pale column of her neck, and Rumplestiltskin could not resist. He pressed his lips there softly, and smiled when she squirmed against him. "Good?" he murmured into the shell of her ear.

"Mmm," Belle said. "Better than chocolate."

**

06\. **Upside Down**  
Dark Castle. 100 words.

The world turned upside down when she toppled from the ladder – who would have thought that Rumplestiltskin had truly nailed the curtains shut! – but the sensation of tumbling topsy-turvy didn't end when she found herself in his arms, saved from a nasty injury by his quick reflexes. His hand at her waist, long fingers resting just beneath the swell of her breast, made her head swim. Her heart beat too quickly, and the queasy feeling in her stomach did not abate when he set her on her feet.

Love, she understood later, is a sickness. 

But how beautifully, undeniably sweet.

**

07\. **UST**  
Dark Castle. 100 words.

They are sitting close enough that he can feel the warmth of her thigh. The sunlight falls upon her hair, teasing highlights of red from the chestnut strands, and when she smiles at him it feels as though a little of her light seeps into his cold, dark heart. He finds himself leaning closer, eyes intent on the curve of her lips.

"I suppose I should make your tea," Belle says.

Rumplestiltskin blinks. Tea. Of course. He hops lithely down from the table and returns to his wheel; doesn't notice her speculative glance. 

She could never want him, after all.

**

08\. **Black and White**  
After Rumple takes his power back. 100 words.

He had sent Belle away and resigned himself to his fate in the underworld. But when opportunity arose – in this case in the form of a magical potion and a conveniently mended sword – he took it. It was time for him to embrace his nature, and that meant a Belle who was off living a life of adventure. That meant lonely nights in a house that was too big for one. That meant no friends, no family.

But the power. Oh yes, the power.

It was simply black and white. He was a villain.

And villains don't get happy endings.

**

09\. **Annoying Kids**  
Futurefic. 100 words.

"Not that kind!"

"I want two scoops, Mom! Mom! Mom, I want two scoops!"

"Mommmmmy! It's drippppping!"

"Hush, now," Mrs. Shoe admonished.

If anything, the chatter of the children simply got louder and more strident. Belle winced and rubbed her stomach. "Rumple, I think I've changed my mind," she said with a laugh. "Is it too late to return it?"

Rumplestiltskin covered her hand with his own in time to feel the baby kick, while a wiggle of his fingers increased the size of Belle's sundae twofold. At her raised brow he said simply, "You're going to need your energy." 

**

10\. **hot chocolate**  
After Belle banishes Rumple. 100 words.

Belle had nearly cried herself out by the time the knock came at her door, but she still snagged a tissue from the box before she dragged herself down the stairs.

"Heard you had a rough night," Ruby said by way of greeting, holding up the cups. "Hot chocolate, extra whipped cream, no cinnamon. Just the way you like it."

Belle took one of the cups reluctantly. "I'm not really in the mood for company right now."

Ruby reached into her pocket, drew out a small brown bottle. "I also brought bourbon."

"Come in," Belle said with a watery smile.


End file.
